


Take Two

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M, SCIFI AU, animated gif, moving gif, seizure warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: The crew of the spaceship Hieron take a brief leave on the quaint spaceport known colloquially as Rosemerrow. In a small but honest(ly trying) cafe, they run into an old acquaintance..





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



[Click here for a still version if movement ain't your thing](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/29/items/19.02.01_SecretSamol2/19.02.01_secret%20samol%202.png)

**Author's Note:**

> this moves! a bit choppier than i'd like, but i ran out of time. Please do let it load a moment before attempting to view it!  
> I can be found on Twitter at [Arpad_Blarpad!](https://twitter.com/arpad_blarpad)


End file.
